


The Girl Down The Street

by JustSmile399



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSmile399/pseuds/JustSmile399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott McCall first saw Kira Yukimura</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, my name is Ashley. This is like my second fanfic and I'm hoping I'm getting better, fingers crossed. Ok I'm new to this and I'm really trying to get the hang of things and hopefully I get them sooner.I'm kind of new to this fanfic writing I have never been on the other side, this is like the second time I think I am the author and not the reader, and it's kind of scary. I just want you guys to be honest with me and come in and tell me if I'm good and what I need to work on I want to continue this but I don't want to continue it if you guys don't like it. So please I'm begging you comments if you really like it you guys could kudos!!!and I am so honored right now because you guys are reading something that I have to written, and thank you so much

While Scott was driving to drop off his moms lunch at the hospital,he saw moving trucks moving in furniture into this amazing newly built house.Over the winter he was wondering who was going to live in that house, who was going to live in that big house and how much furniture do they have to fit that humongous house.  
while trying to get through the traffic he saw the most amazing beautiful girl he has ever seen, he was mesmerised by her petite figure her luscious black sleek hair and how she looked beautiful in just a simple ponytail with shorts and a tank top for that one second he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. 

That is until he got yelled at by old man in a car who was gratefully giving him the middle finger.

Causing the unknown girl in to giggle at the old mans hand gesture and when he saw her smile it was like the brightest thing he has ever seen in a long time and it made his day. 

When Scott met his mom in the hospital to have lunch with her he casually ask about who is moving in the neighborhood.Melissa had a little smirk on her face she said "I guess you saw the moving trucks in front of the Yukimura house"

"Yukimura?" 

"yes, that amazing house that the builders have been working on all winter" 

 

"Ahh, yes that house"

 

"I'm guessing by you bringing this subject up you seen their daughter" Melissa said with a smirk on her face

 

"no I'm just wondering because of all the traffic it's causing"Scott said while playing with his food

 

"Cut crap honey I know you saw her" Scott laughed his mom knew him too well

But finally the unknown girl has a last name, but what her first.


	2. The local pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is at the local pool to see his mystery girl there too just floating in the water with her picture perfect body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it

Scott saw her a second time,this time she was at the local pool,floating on her back while the sun shows off her picture perfect body.

Scott had to admitted he never would thought she would be at the local pool,the local pool was full of rich snoby people and she doesn't seem like the rich and snoby type.

"You know the more you stare at her the more your pants get tighter" 

Malissa Malcale is many things a doctor,mother,wife well ex- wife,and a mentore.What you didn't know about her was that she was also her sons cupid.

"Mom stop" he said while covering his front area

"What a mother can't help her son out with his love life"

"No a mother can't, especially if the son knows what his mom is capable of when she gets her mine set on something"

"Oh please Scott, that was one restraining order and she deserved it for what she did to my baby"

"Mom I was 16 at camp and she pushed me and you fucking tackled her"

"OK it was a mis-understanding"

"What about 7th grade I told you I liked a girl and you told her mom who told the girl who told her boyfriend who tacked me"

"OK point taken,I'm not going to be your match maker"

"Great because you make the worst matches" Scott said as he quickly got up to avoid the smack that was about to come for him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally you came"

"Yeah sorry I was out with Lydia and lost track of time"  
Stiles said while putting his stuff in his locker.

Stiles and Scott had jobs at the country club other wise known as the local pool.They honestly didn't need the money Stiles dad is a well paid lawyer and Scotts mom is a famous fashion designer.Resulting to none of there parents being around.

Its the perfect job in the summer just laying around rarely did anyone ever dround,making being a life guard the want to have job in the summer

"So I had my dads assistant look up this Kira girl"

"You didn't,why did you do that and now your going to tell me something like she has a record or is a serial killer and another person for us to kill"

"Do you want to know or not"

"Yeah I want to know,wait no I don't want to know, but yeah I kinda want to know"

"OK well she's clean"

"I knew it she has a record, wait what"

"Her name is Kira is honestly a picture perfect girl"

Stiles goes on,she's an honor student ,never got in any trouble in school and out,she's the only child.

"She's also got the most over protective dad who works where she goes to school and she's also super shy" said a woman like voice

For a minute there Scott thought it sounded like the giggle he heard when he first saw her.....Kira

Scott and Stiles both turn there heads simultaneously to find a girl with a messy but perfect wet bun and a perfect body standing right in front of them with a shy smile on her face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a series,I don't know if I should continue this or not so please tell if I should and comment I would love your opinions.
> 
> And thank you for reading my work,it really means a lot to me
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to like it if you do and I hope you subscribe
> 
> PS - if you find any errors please tell me I'll fix it .I wrote this on my phone so there might be some problems.  
> (Sometimes you just love autocorrect and sometimes you just hate it)


	3. My Family Kira's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira's pov (point of view) with everything
> 
>  
> 
> Please message me some ideas and stuff and how to improve I'm kinda lost
> 
>  
> 
> Scira is bae  
> (wow i just cringed at that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i still stuck but i think i have improved and i will still try to update daily sense it is SUMMER BREAK !!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all bey

Kira's Pov

 

Hello my Name is Kira and i was dragged to a new country by my parents.I had just gotten a boyfriend and some friends then BOOM we are moving away.  
Im not that mad though,i mean we have a big house that was finally finished and i kinda needed a "new start" because things were getting a little out of hand in Australia.  
I know i might sound like a bitch right now but when you always move from country to country and town to town you learn not to get attached  
to the people and your surroundings but like always i believed my parents when they told me it was the last time we were moving,LIES.

 

*At Her house*

 

We finally got to to a town called Beckon Hills and I have got to say everyone here is actually really friendly,i mean i got a smile from the flight attendant and not  
a sucking up smile but like a friendly smile.Im guessing she didn't know who we are but that didn't last long,as soon as she heard my last name she started to suck up.  
Every five minutes she always asked us if we needed anything and like always my mom bluntly asked her to stop sucking up to us and go focus on other people.

When we got to the house I was so surprised at how nice and big our house was compared to the houses surrounding us.  
I looked around and saw that my mom and dad were looking at me with amusement in their eyes 

"Do you like the house Kira??" my mom asked with uncertainty in her eyes

"I LOVE IT !!!!"

"Im glad you do honey but now get your ass to the moving truck before your moms goes all bitch mode on us and threaten to cut off my balls again"

I tried so hard to stifle that laugh but i couldn't because i knew it was true and i have witnessed it before.

"I love how your laughing about this but when I'm the one eating your aunts tripe fudge brownies and your stuck with store bought cookies"

I stopped laughing real quick because my aunts triple fudge brownies were no joke they were the best,when you have a aunt who gets paid to cook everything it good  
but theres something she puts in the brownies and only she knows the recipe.There is something about those brownies that can make you so aggressive to get your hands on one.  
Once my dad didn't talk to me for weeks because i took the last brownie.

Knowing my aunt she probably my mom the batch of brownies because she knew when we got to the house me and dad weren't doing shit and would let mom do everything.  
With mom knowing very well that dad and i wouldn't be doing any work once we got to the house she happily accepted the batch.Thus causing her to happily threaten us on the ride to our new home.Of course she threatened us differently,me with not going to Paris with her and dad with no sex and cutting off his balls.Dad and i knew from experience that she keeps to her threats,Im not even gunna start when dad didn't want to the garbage out,lets just say he couldn't walk without limping 

My mom is a rule women when she wants to be but i guess you have to be kinda cruel and blunt which she is in her line of business.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or like


End file.
